Finding Answers
by gabby.mulvanerton
Summary: Jeremy has a daughter who comes to find him to figure out the strange animal mutation in her DNA. How will her presence effect Jeremy, Nick, and the rest of the gang? What will the mutation mean for werewolves? Will love be in the air for Nick? Chapters or additions will be uploaded upon requests. Happens after the aftermath of the Mutts and Elena dealing with Phil's death.
1. Stonehaven

_Author Note: Hey guys! So this thought bunny wouldn't let me sleep last night so I just had to put my thoughts down. This is my first FanFiction about the TV show Bitten. I just had so many questions! Why can't women be werewolves? Is there a loop hole? What if someone's daughter tried to find them? So here are some of those thoughts. All rights belong to there respectful owners except for Beth of course, I created her. : ) Hopefully you all enjoy this, if the thought bunnies continue to bother me I will continue this, or if someone asks me to. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy! _

Stonehaven was more intimidating than Beth had anticipated. Or perhaps that was just her nerves about meeting her father for the first time kick in. The house, more akin to an estate, rested practically in the middle of the woods with no other houses nearby. Beth had heard from the locals that the owner was a bit of a recluse. Heck there were even some murders that had occurred on his property. So maybe she was justified in turning back now and never looking back. And she almost did until she thought about the DNA test results.

She had just gone in for a normal, routine checkup at the doctor's office. The nurse had taken a sample of her blood, just a prick of the finger and had exited the examination room. Beth was still in the room thirty minutes later wondering what had happened to the nurse and physician. She had reserved time to work on the piano at the university and this was cutting into that. Needless to say, she was getting pissed. As she was about to get up, throw on her clothes and leave Dr. Harper entered the room.

He started with, "I have some news for you Beth."

Seeing the confused look on Dr. Harper's face, Beth immediately sat down and put on her poker face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it appears that you have a strange mutation in your DNA that we didn't discover before. We have more advanced technology now and I guess that's why we didn't catch it before; or maybe it has just begun to manifest now, we aren't sure. We compared it to your previous DNA samples and it wasn't there previously. This is something new. So far it doesn't seem to have affected you at all, but that doesn't mean that it won't in time. We need to figure out what this mutation is and why you have it."

"I don't understand. What's different? Is it some new illness? "

"Not that we know of. In fact, the properties lean more towards animal DNA. The sequence was similar to a dog or an animal like it. It's very strange. Do you know if either of your parents have this?"

"My mother is perfectly normal. But I never knew my father. Are you saying that this mutation could have come from him?"

"Possibly, yes. But it is far too early to make any definite conclusions about this. Your case is very unique; it will take time and many tests to determine what and how to treat this. My suggestion to you would be to try and find your biological father to get a DNA sample from him so we can compare to make sure this isn't something you inherited."

"Finding him isn't going to be easy. My mother hates talking about him. I don't even know his name. Plus it was 21 years ago. Who knows what happened to him? "

"It is the only way we can know for sure this isn't hereditary Beth. I would at least try to find him."

It had taken months to get her mother to cough up her father's name and a photo of him. The picture was blurry and not of great quality but Beth could still make out the main features of Jeremy Danvers. Her mother had wanted that information to remain hidden for some reason. To Beth's surprise there were a lot more Danvers in the world than she had originally thought. After an endless search and crossing names off lists, she had finally found the right Danvers. She had found the guy that was in the photograph. Now here she was, almost a year later standing in front of her father's house.

Jeremy Danvers owned Stonehaven and also had an adopted son named Clayton. It wasn't surprising that Clayton wasn't liked any more than Jeremy was since both of them appeared to be the Boo Radley's of Bear Valley. With murder investigations and dead bodies on their property it wasn't difficult to figure out why. Still, Jeremy had a life of his own; a family and Beth was about to shake that foundation. She could turn back, should even, but her blood left her with too many questions and uncertainties for her to leave without solving even a tiny piece of the puzzle. She needed to do this. In fact she was left with no choice but to. So with her head held high Beth knocked on her father's door.


	2. A Daughter?

Jeremy opened the door to a young woman. Not recognizing her he asked, "Can I help you?

Beth stared in amazement. He looked like he hadn't aged much from the picture. Maybe she did have the wrong guy.

"Are you Jeremy Danvers?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm Elizabeth Danvers. I'm your daughter."

Jeremy closed the door to the spare room he had asked Elizabeth to wait in. A daughter. He had a daughter. A 21 year old daughter. It was too shocking to even process. He had always been careful; making sure his romances didn't last long or followed him back to his life at Stonehaven. So how had this girl found him? Why was she even searching for him in the first place? Her presence unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. Jeremy didn't have any children besides Clay and the occasional father figure role for Elena. He had never even thought about having kids one day. Being Alpha left him with enough responsibilities. Besides it was too messy to have kids when you were a werewolf. Girls didn't become werewolves, with the exception of Elena so they we not kept and raised with the Pack. They were as clueless as the rest of the world about the existence of werewolves. Boys on the other hand did mature into werewolves and so needed to be taken away from their mothers and raised within Pack rules. It was heartbreak and necessary evils all around. Everyone got hurt. It was just better to not have children and not have to deal with the situation altogether. But now with the arrival of Elizabeth Jeremy had no choice but to deal with a situation he always avoided. Maybe if Elizabeth were a boy this whole situation would be different. It would certainly make things easier. The fact that she was a girl made things incredibly complicated. He had to keep the Pack secret, werewolves hidden, not get her killed and get her on her way as quickly as possible.

Jeremy sighed as he entered the basement where Clay, Nick, and Elena were waiting to discuss what they were going to do about Elizabeth. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Force to Leave or Stay?

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I was on vacation and I'm starting a new job soon so I've been very busy lately. Plus I honestly didn't think anyone would like this random plot bunny of a story. I have certain scenes I want to happen but for the most part this story is not planned out fully. So please be patient. If you want certain scenarios to play out you can PM me or email me them and I can see about fitting them into the story. So I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the super long rant! : ) _

"She can't stay here. Just give her what wants and have her on her way." Clay chimed in.

"I'm not even sure what she's here for," Jeremy defended, "Her presence is just as surprising to me as it is to the rest of you. I wasn't even aware I had a daughter."

"How do you even know she is your daughter? Does she have any proof? " Elena directed at Jeremy.

A thoughtful pause made the room silent. Than Jeremy spoke up, "I can't be positive that Elizabeth is my daughter but she certainly does look like a mirror image of me when I was younger."

"We can always have a blood test done but the results will take some time. But since we are werewolves we can't give blood to any institution unless we want to out ourselves to the world." Nick said as he leaned on the wooden table.

"Look I didn't have the chance to ask why she came here or even how she found me. I never gave anyone I was involved with my real name."

Except there was one person Jeremy could recall telling his real name to. Laura Olsen. A girl he met while in art school. He had needed to use his real name back then. He hadn't gone through the change yet and there was no harm in being his true self. When he was younger he had dreams of being a painter. He wanted to paint portraits of people in what most would perceive vulnerable moments but were actually ones of strength. That is how he ended up in a life drawing class. The type of art class where a person stood in front of a bunch of art students naked and stood like a statue. Laura Olsen was in his class. She was one of the people who kept trying to suppress giggles but simply couldn't. he kept catching her eyes and giving her a warm smile. He was used to seeing nude people being how he was surrounded by werewolves at the house and they mostly traveled in their birthday suits.

He had caught up with her after the class ended and had given her his drawing. She had taken it, glanced at it, than looked up at him.

"But this is of me." She stated.

"I drew what I couldn't keep my eyes off of."

The two of them went out for coffee and started dating shortly after. It was the longest relationship Jeremy had ever allowed himself to have. He never told her the truth about his family or heritage but he did open himself up to Laura in a way he hadn't with anyone else. At the time Laura was the only person who knew the real Jeremy Danvers outside of Stonehaven.

The relationship had ended when Jeremy had to leave school. He was going through the change and just couldn't keep up with school and the responsibilities of the pack. So he had devoted all of his time to the pack and was forced to leave Laura behind. Little did he know he had left more behind in art school than a girlfriend and a few paintings.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nick questioned.

Honestly, Jeremy had no idea how to handle this situation but he was alpha and alpha always knew what to do. "She stays until we know how she found us, what she wants and why. We can't have her going around becoming the girl who cried werewolf. "

Nick nodded his head in understanding as Clay and Elena seemed uneasy. Having a stranger, a nonwerewolf in Stonehaven was pretty much unprecedented and a spectacularly bad idea. But Elizabeth was his daughter. He wasn't about to throw her out on the street or heaven forbid kill her. No, she needed to stay for the time being. She needed to be watched and protected. He needed answers from her before he let her leave Stonehaven.


	4. Meeting

Beth was growing tired of staring at the doorknob waiting for it to turn. When Jeremy had stuck her in this room she thought that he would be right back. Maybe he just needed a minute alone, finding out you had a kid had to induce a pretty shocked reaction or perhaps he was brainstorming with the rest of the housemates how to get rid of her. Whatever the reason she wasn't waiting in this pristine white room any longer to find out what the verdict was. She hadn't gone through all of this trouble just to sit here. She got up from the bed and dashed to the door, opening the door at lightning speed.

"Jeremy?" Beth called as she hurried through the hallways trying to find the right way to the living room. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for Jeremy and I didn't see you." Beth apologized as she looked up to see a handsome man with straight brown hair and cappuccino eyes.

"No apology needed though I'm not sure how you didn't seem me, I am pretty tall." Handsome man chuckled. Handsome man held his hand out in greeting, "I'm Nick by the way. I'm Jeremy's best friend's son. "

Beth took his hand, "I'm Elizabeth but I really prefer Beth. I'm Jeremy's daughter as I'm sure you've already been informed. "

"Yeah, I was actually coming to get you. "

"Oh so the verdict has been decided? And Jeremy couldn't be bothered to fetch me himself? "

"He was probably afraid you would go attack dog on him."

Beth laughed, "That's probably not far from the truth."

Nick smiled in response. He inclined his head towards the staircase, "Shall I lead you to the judge and jury?"

"No time like the present. Lead the way bailiff."

Nick pulled her towards the staircase and as they walked down to meet her dad and the other housemates she realized that she and Nick's hands were still holding each other.


	5. Confrontation

_Two updates in one day! Woo! I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story and have only done so due to popular demand. I really hope this was worth the wait for you guys! And I tried to make this chapter a bit longer due to a request from a reviewer, hopefully this is longer! Enjoy! Feedback and reviews are encouraged. Updates depend on popular demand. _

Everyone was waiting in the living room. A blonde woman was sitting on a couch; an intimidating man standing next to her as if on guard could only be Clayton. Jeremy stood on the other end of the couch. Beth wasn't sure what to make of his expression but as she and Nick entered the room his eyes shot down to the conjoined hands and a flare of both surprise and anger shown. Beth quickly lost Nick's hand as if it were a hot pot burning her. Nick turned and seemed surprised that he had even been holding her hand. Without saying a word he went to join Clayton and the blonde woman. Beth turned to Jeremy who seemed to have quickly recovered from his reaction and now gave her a blank expression. No one said a word for several moments.

"Look I understand that I have caused a lot of inconvenience for you but I'll leave as soon as you give me some answers." Beth offered.

Jeremy nodded his head to Nick, Clayton and the blonde. The trio quickly left the room.

"So what is it that you came all this way for? "

"This is going to seem like a crazy question but do you have any animal DNA in your blood? Because I do and mom doesn't so due to elimination that leaves you. "

"Animal DNA?" Jeremy's face almost turned white.

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange but my doctor says that it just showed up or decided to act up recently and he isn't sure how that is going to affect me. Perhaps he's wondering if I'm some kind of mutant or shape shifter. " Beth joked trying to wipe the seriousness from Jeremy's face.

Pulling himself together Jeremy responded, "I do not have animal DNA, that's just ridiculous. If that's all you came here to ask you are free to go. "

Jeremy started to walk away when he heard Beth following him.

"Wait, there is one more thing. You can understand that I need a blood sample in order for them to compare. "

Jeremy whirled around, "I cannot give you a blood sample. Just take my word that I do not have any of this animal DNA that your doctor seems to be convinced that you have. Perhaps you should look for another opinion for if a doctor thinks a human has animal DNA they obviously aren't that good."

Beth stepped back as if he had slapped her in the face. Was he serious? Here she was, not asking for a lot really and he was acting as if she was demanding he hand her his last kidney.

She guffawed, "No offense but I am not just going to take the word of a man I hardly know and just wants to get me out of his hair as quickly as possible."

Jeremy crossed his arms and stared at her point blank. "Then it seems we are at an impasse Elizabeth."

Beth sighed, "It's Beth. So what then? Are you going to dump me at the nearest motel and try to get rid of me that way?"

"No actually. Despite what you may believe I am not going to throw out a young woman who claims she is my daughter. I am not completely heartless."

Beth tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you but I would much rather you give me what I need so I can be on my way. I'm not sure if I'm dealing with anything lethal here. "

The room remained silent as if Jeremy were letting Beth's statement sink in. Jeremy shuffled uncomfortably, not sure how to respond so he didn't.

"There are conditions if you are going to stay here. One: Do not venture into the woods. We have a lot of wild animals here. Your mother would not be happy with me if one of them happened to maul you. Two: Do not ask anyone else here for blood samples. Three: Do not snoop, eaves drop or sneak around looking for information. You won't find any. If you break any of these conditions I will have choice but to force you to leave whether if you are daughter or not. Do you understand?"

Jeremy gave her a stern look that begged her to challenge him. It would have scared her as a child but she wasn't and it didn't.

"Fine, but understand that I am not leaving Stonehaven until I have answers."

He shrugged and went to the doorway leading to the kitchen, "Than you're going to be here awhile."


	6. Options

A few days passed after that charming conversation. Not much happened in all honesty. Jeremy and the other residents went about their days as usual. However today something was different; there was a lot of movement in and of a room that Beth could only assume served as a meeting room. To add more activity of interest another person arrived at Stonehaven. The man was received with more welcome than she had received so he must be a part of their group. Beth noticed that he seemed on edge and couldn't sit or stand still for more than a few moments before beginning to rant about a missing woman being in danger.

The only reason Beth had even attained this much information was due to the eavesdropping she did outside the door when the group was inside. Most of the time she didn't hear much since they spoke in hushed tones but there would be the occasional outburst from either the new arrival or what sounded like the woman Elena. With all of the commotion going on it was hard to pull Jeremy aside to discuss DNA or any other member of the household for that matter. It was frustrating. Beth had only a few cards to play but whether or not to play them put her in a tug-of-war. She could leave and try to get the legal system involved, if that was possible but that would take too much time she wasn't she she had. The other was to stay and convince one of the others to either give her their blood sample or find a way to get Jeremy's. The flaws in this option was that barely anyone in the house spoke to her, it would be a miracle if they disobeyed Jeremy's order not to give her any information or blood samples of any kind. However everything had a weak spot. Every group had a weak link. Someone who was easy to use or manipulate. Beth just had to find someone with their guard down around her; who seemed to, even a little, care about her. With the sound of a male voice behind the locked door Beth remembered the incident in the hallway she had before arguing with Jeremy a few days ago. The way he had acted with her in that brief moment had caught them both of guard. Beth knew which option would get her answers.


	7. The Beginning

Nick entered the living room with Logan returning from looking for the guys who'd kidnapped Rachel. It had been about a week and they were returning with nothing new to offer; which only set Logan more on edge than he already was. Rachel was pregnant with a werewolf baby. There were a lot of reasons for why someone would take her, and the bad outweighed the good. They needed to find her and fast, the only question was how. She had been missing for a week and they didn't even know what direction her kidnappers had gone in. Feeling defeated Nick headed up the stairs to his room when the notes of a piano caught his attention. Slowly following the sound he saw Beth sitting at the piano, eyes closed, fingers gracefully moving across the keys. She looked like she was in her own beautiful, peaceful world. The complete opposite of his. She finished the song she was playing and with a soft smile opened her eyes. She turned and saw Nick.

"Oh! Am I not supposed to use the piano? It was sitting in the corner and no one's played it since I've been here and I need to practice so I figured why not? " Beth got up and met his eyes, "Can you not tell Jeremy about this? I don't need to give him another reason to hate me. I honestly had no idea I couldn't use it. Consider the message received."

The way he was looking at her must be unsettling her, considering her nervous babbling. Beth was walking out of the room when he found his voice again.

"You can play the piano. " Beth faced him, staring him down with those big blue eyes she inherited from Jeremy. She waited for him to say more. He scratched behind his left ear, "It's just that no one does so it was surprising to hear it. You play beautifully."

" Thank you Nick." She smiled shyly, "Perhaps next time you should say something so I know you're there. That way you don't startle me."

" I didn't want to pull you out of your zone. You seemed to be in another world. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seemed happy. I think that was the first time I've seen you smile since you got here."

"Well, being the lone wolf in the house does make a girl feel isolated. "

"Hey you're not alone. "

"Is that so? Because Jeremy avoids me like the plague, the only words Elena and Clay say to me are 'Hello' and 'Goodbye', Logan is hardly ever here and you…" Beth paused.

"What about me?"

"You… I can't figure out. Sometimes it seems like you want to talk to me and other times you avoid me like everyone else does. It's as if you would be breaking some kind of order by spending time with me."

Man, she had no idea how right she was. Ever since their first meeting when she had bumped into him he had felt some kind of connection to her. There was just something about her that his Wolf responded to. He stole glances of her at breakfast when her hair was still up in a messy bun and pieces of her chestnut hair would fall to the side of her face. How he longed to pull that lock of hair behind her ear every morning. One time Jeremy had caught him looking at Beth and given him a death glare that clearly said Beth was off-limits. Which truly was for the best considering she was his alpha's daughter, not a werewolf and wouldn't be staying in Bear Valley much longer if Jeremy had anything to say about it. It was a tricky situation that he did not need to insert himself into but try telling his Wolf that.

"You're right" Nick said, "I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on around here at the moment. We're all a bit distracted."

Beth nodded in acknowledgement, "Right. " She played with the ends of her hair, "I'll just leave you all to it than. "

Unsure of what he should do Nick said nothing as she exited the room. Once again his Wolf responded to her, wanting him to go after her but Nick stayed put.


End file.
